


Distractions

by telperion_15



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-23
Updated: 2010-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-09 16:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telperion_15/pseuds/telperion_15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney finds that Sheppard can be very distracting...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

“Colonel, will you please stop doing that!” Rodney snapped, as Sheppard leaned forward again to look at his computer screen, obstructing Rodney’s view. “It’s very distracting.”

“Come on, McKay, improving the strength of Atlantis’s shield will have important strategic military benefits. And as the head of the military and…strategic…contingent, it’s important I’m in the loop.”

“But you’re putting me off,” Rodney complained. “You’re slowing me down.”

“It’s only a simulation,” Sheppard pointed out. “It doesn’t matter how long it takes you.”

“Oh yes? And what about when the Wraith are attacking the city again, as they’re _bound_ to one day, and you’re all yelling at me to improve the shield faster? _Faster, Rodney, faster_,” he mimicked, in what he knew wasn’t a very good impression of Sheppard, but one that he felt got his point across nonetheless. “Then you’ll regret distracting me now.”

“Fine.” Sheppard crossed his arms and settled back against the edge of Rodney’s workbench. “How about if I just stay over here and keep quiet? That won’t distract you, will it?”

“You’re bored, aren’t you?” Rodney said, with a sudden flash of insight. “There’s no mission to go on, Teyla’s gone to visit the mainland, Elizabeth’s buried in her ‘leader of the expedition’ stuff, and Ronon – hey!” Rodney seized on the idea gratefully. “Why don’t you go and bug Ronon? You two could do some sparring, or whatever it is you macho types do to prove how, well, macho you are…”

“Ronon went with Teyla,” Sheppard replied shortly. “Something about getting to know the neighbours.”

“Great.” Rodney sighed as he watched his last hope float away. He almost waved it good-bye.

“Hey, maybe you could explain to me what you’re doing. It might be good to have someone to bounce ideas off.”

Rodney sighed again. “Much as I hate to admit it, if I wanted someone to bounce ideas off, I’d go and find Zelenka. You won’t have the first idea what I’m talking about.”

Sheppard grinned at that, and tapped his temple with one finger. “Mensa, remember? Not just a pretty face, you know.”

“Fine. So you have a higher IQ than the average flyboy. I’m still not going to explain it to you – I need to concentrate, and I can’t do that with you here. _Please_ go away, Colonel.”

Rolling his eyes, Sheppard pushing himself away from the bench, and then held up his hands placatingly. “Fine, fine, I’ll leave you alone. Just don’t say I never take an interest in your work.”

“Your fascination with shield strength simulations warms the cockles of my heart,” retorted Rodney sarcastically. Then he pointed at the door firmly. “Go.”

*~*~*~*~*

The thud outside the door drew John’s attention away from _War and Peace_ (page 137 – not bad for nearly two years work), and then a second one made him smile slightly, before he directed his thoughts at the door and willed it open to reveal Rodney standing outside, a pile of paper scattered around his feet, a cup of coffee in one hand, and his laptop trapped between his body and the doorframe as he tried unsuccessfully to stop it losing a battle against gravity.

“Uh, a little help?” Rodney asked anxiously, as the computer slipped a few more inches.

John grinned, placed his bookmark between the pages, and then levered himself off his bed and crossed the room, reaching out and catching the laptop just as it was about to start its final descent to the floor.

“Thanks.” Rodney looked relieved, and thrust his cup at John too before bending down and starting to gather up the papers. “You would not _believe_ how long it took me to arrange the operating system just to my liking on that thing. Starting all over again doesn’t bear thinking about.”

“Are you coming in or not?” John asked, shaking his head in fond exasperation.

“What? Oh, yes…” Rodney looked around, grabbed the last piece of paper that had made a bid for freedom across the corridor, and then finally stepped into John’s quarters.

The door slid shut behind him with a quiet hiss, although he didn’t seem to notice as he walked quickly over to the desk where John had set down the laptop, and checked it over for damage. “Oh, thank god,” he murmured, when his examination apparently came up clean.

“So, did you get the shield simulation working?” John prompted him, when Rodney didn’t say anything else.

“Huh. Oh, of course.” Rodney waved a dismissive hand at him, his attention sliding to the cup of coffee now he’d verified his computer was safe. He took a swallow, and then looked at John. “The work went quite smoothly once a certain person left me alone. I managed to work out a way to automatically redirect power from Atlantis’s secondary systems to the shield in the event that it comes under heavy bombardment – that should allow it to operate at full strength for that much longer.”

“And when you say secondary systems, you mean…?”

“Nothing that will be necessary if we’re under attack,” replied Rodney. “Don’t worry, the transporters, the control chair, the Stargate – they’ll all still work. Even the lights will stay on.”

“What can I say, you’re a miracle worker,” John said wryly.

Rodney smiled. “Why, yes I am. Thank you for noticing.”

“Modest too.”

“Modesty is a highly overrated and completely unnecessary emotion, in my opinion. I’ve never understood this need to play down one’s strengths and attributes simply to make other people feel better about themselves…”

“Rodney, shut up. You’re distracting me.”

“Distracting you? From what?”

“From this.” And John leaned in and kissed him.

“Oh,” said Rodney, when they broke apart some moments later. “Okay.”

“Did it ever occur to you,” John asked, “that the reason I was in your lab earlier was that I might want to spend time with you? You are someone I _like_ spending time with, after all.” He gestured at their current closeness as evidence.

Rodney appeared to consider this for a moment, and then frowned. “While, I appreciate the sentiment, please don’t do it in future,” he said seriously. “I mean, feel free to spend time with me in my quarters, or your quarters, or in the mess hall, or on missions, or in the puddle jumpers, just not…”

“In your lab,” John finished for him. “Because I distract you, right?”

“Precisely!”

“I can’t even pretend it’s in the good way, can I?”

“The good way?”

“I mean like this.” John kissed Rodney again.

“Ah.” Rodney seemed to be thinking again. “Would it make you feel better if I said it was?”

“Not really.”

“Huh.”

“Rodney,” said John slowly, and with exaggerated patience, “I can’t help noticing that we’re not in your lab now. That we are in fact, in my quarters, which is one of the places that I’m apparently allowed to distract you in.”

“Oh, so we are.” Rodney looked around in apparent surprise, but John didn’t missed the slight smile that quirked his lips as he did so.

“So? Can I distract you, then?”

Rodney’s smile broadened. “By all means. Go right ahead.”

“Finally,” John growled. Abruptly, he pushed Rodney backwards until he was pinned against the wall, ignoring the other man’s undignified squawk in favour of kissing him once more, until he was fairly sure that he’d sucked enough of the oxygen out of Rodney’s lungs that it would be difficult for him to talk.

Of course, being Rodney, that meant that he still gave it damn good try, and it took John unfastening his pants and sliding his hand inside to bring his breathless stutterings to a renewed halt.

Dropping gracefully to his knees, John pushed aside Rodney’s clothes, exposing his now hard cock. John licked his lips – he was very much in favour of distractions like this, and he was pretty sure Rodney was too – and then leaned in and closed his mouth over the head.

Rodney made an inarticulate sound above him, and there was another thud as what John could only assume was his head impacted with the wall.

Smiling – or, at least, he would have had he been able – John applied himself to sucking at least a few of Rodney’s brain cells out through his dick. It wasn’t like he didn’t have a few to spare, after all.

It didn’t take long before Rodney’s hips started to twitch and jerk, a sure sign that he was about to come, and seconds later salty fluid flooded John’s mouth, accompanied by a low groan of his name.

John swallowed quickly, and then lapped at the softening flesh, enjoying the tremors and aftershocks his actions sent rippling through Rodney’s body. Then, as he felt Rodney’s legs start to buckle, he stood up quickly and caught him before he could slide to the floor, much as he’d caught the laptop earlier.

“See,” he said, grinning a little smugly. “Not all distractions are bad.”

“That was certainly…very…distracting,” Rodney panted.

“Good to know.” John raised a hopeful eyebrow. “So does this mean that maybe I could and distract you in your lab after…”

“No.” Rodney cut him off. “Absolutely not.”

“But…”

Rodney narrowed his eyes at him. “With that kind of distraction in the offing, I’d never get any work done at all!”


End file.
